


The Crevans and Miss Hopkins

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Phantomhive Twins, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: After the events of the maiden voyage of the Campania, Earl Ciel and his brother, Lord Angelo invite Undertaker and his family to their Easter dinner as thanks for helping them. Meeting Nina for the first time can be a trial for anyone, but perhaps this isn’t their first time meeting them...





	The Crevans and Miss Hopkins

Ciel, Angelo, Sebastian, Undertaker and his family walked into Hopkins Tailors. “If you’re going to attend our family dinner, then you need some more formal clothes to be with our extended family.” Ciel explained, “I can’t say that all of them will appreciate your presence but just tell them to answer to me if they speak against them rather than making a scene.” Eden seemed silently resigned to that and folded her arms and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile slightly to himself. “Where’s the young man that I seek? I can tell someone amazing is here!” Nina called and Angelo shuddered while Ciel put a comforting hand on his twin’s shoulder but looked somewhat apprehensive himself. Nina approached the group with her three tailors, Megan Brockwell, Rosalia Wilton and Augusta Wilton, posing behind her. “Welcome to Hopkins Tailors. We will be happy to serve you.” The three ladies greeted. Undertaker and Eden greeted the ladies politely while their children seemed embarrassed by their attire. “My, what a surprise to see Earl and Lord Phantomhive in my shop! It’s a pleasure to see you again!” Nina said energetically and fawned over the boys, who moved closer together and seemed very nervous. “That’s because we bring a family of clients to you today, Miss Hopkins.” Ciel nervously spoke and Nina suddenly turned to Undertaker and family, in such a way that made them jump apprehensively. Eden was the first to greet her, holding Camilla. “It’s a pleasure to see you once again, Nina.” Nina laughed and returned her kind curtsy and said, “It’s always wonderful to see you two as well, Mr and Mrs Crevan.” Undertaker looked somewhat embarrassed and said, “Please, just Adrian and Eden is fine.”

Nina then approached Maria and Rosalie, exclaiming, “Even Miss Maria and Rosalie? You must want something special!” Rosalie hugged Nina close while Nina did the same to her and Maria held Rosalie’s parasol. “Little Miss Nina! You seem to have changed more every time I see you!” Rosalie told her and Nina politely greeted Maria, “Hello to you as well, Miss Maria.” Maria nodded at her, smiling happily in response. Anastasia was staring at Nina in silence from beside Ciel and Angelo and Nina finally noticed her and gasped happily. Anastasia stepped back anxiously, thinking Nina was going to hug her but she simply approached her and said, “Oh, Anastasia! You’re becoming a wonderful young lady, aren’t you?” Anastasia blushed and rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled, “Thank you, Nina. I’m glad you think so.” Angelo looked exasperated and mumbled, “Miss Nina’s the same as ever, I see.” Max was standing next to him and said, “Miss Nina…do I remember a name like that? Hmm…” Angelo thought to himself, ‘Even with someone like Miss Nina, it makes sense that as a young child, Max would fail to remember her.’ Xander stepped in to explain to him, “This is Miss Nina. She makes clothes for the Phantomhive family and made our family many gifts from Lord Vincent.”

Nina abruptly stopped talking to Anastasia and turned eager eyes toward Xander, Ciel and Angelo instantly backing away under her gaze. She suddenly surged forward, unfortunately almost knocking Max to the floor in the process, though Sebastian caught him and began thoroughly looking Xander over with great vigour. “Oh, Alexander~!” Nina sang and Angelo giggled slightly at that reveal and thought, ‘I didn’t actually expect Xander to be short for anything.’ Nina continued, “You’ve grown into such a wonderful young man, haven’t you~?” Xander was flushing pink and directing his eyes away from Nina and said to her, through a lot of stumbling over his words, “Just Xander is fine, Miss Nina!” Nina was gushing over his looks in various statements and compliments now. “So thin and athletic! Lovely and tall too! And that long tied back hair is to die for on you!” Xander looked about ready to burst into flame from embarrassment and backed away from Nina slightly, still refusing to look at her. “Miss Nina.” Sebastian interrupted, “We did come here for clothes for my master’s friends, remember?” Nina gasped and said, “Right! If that’s the case, then I’ll have to take the children’s measurements again.”

Max hid behind Sebastian apprehensively and Sebastian felt sympathy for the young boy’s hesitance. “I already have some ideas for you…yes…that’d work well…” Nina mumbled and approached Camilla. “And for this sweet little lady, I already have the perfect dress in mind.” Nina tickled under Camilla’s chin and Camilla giggled happily, grabbing onto her sleeve. “That’s Nina, dear. She makes clothes for the Phantomhive Family.” Eden explained and Camilla nodded. “It’s nice to see you, Nina!” Camilla greeted and smiled happily. Nina squealed and held Camilla tightly in her arms and said, “You’re just so adorable, aren’t you? I’ll make sure you look even cuter when I make your new dress!”

Nina gave Camilla back to Eden and then said, “Now then, Anastasia, Rosalie, Xander, come with me. Meg, Augusta, divide the remaining measurements among yourselves.” Ciel and Angelo watched in silence as Anastasia, Rosalie and Xander were made to follow Nina and Megan took Max and Camilla for their measurements and Augusta took Maria, Undertaker and Eden for their measurements and hoped that Nina would allow them to come back in one piece.


End file.
